my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yato Asikuri
Yato Asikuri (やとあしくり, Yato ashi kuri) is currently a student at UA and on the surface he is like any other student but with his history and his quirk it's hard to keep the secret. Apperance Yato isn't very short for his age but he isn't very tall either, with his face framed with a orange mess of hair. Yato's eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same Orange color as his hair. He has a defined fysik and he is very muscular for his age. During his Junior High School days, he wore a plain black gakuran overall, accompanied by white sneakers and a orange under shirt. While at home, he wears a orange hoodie over a white shirt and gray jeans. At U.A., he wears the standard male uniform: a light gray blazer with dark turquoise trimmings over a white dress shirt and dress pants, along with a red tie which he doesn’t do up properly, leaving it much shorter than it should be. Instead of the plain brown shoes worn by the majority of the student body, he usually wears white sneekers with untied shoe laces. Yato currently hasn't any suit, this means he has to wear the school gym training uniform. This consists of a dark blue high-collared tracksuit with thick white lines over his torso and down his legs, forming the letters “U” and “A”, and along with this, a respirator. Personality Yato is a liedback student that doesn't get stressed very easely. Additionally, Yato is a quite diligent and strong-willed student. Yato is a caring person and never hesitates to rescue someone in danger, even if he knows that he is not strong enough to do it. Often, he does this on a whim, taking a more careless approach than the usual overthinking he goes through. Yato often helps people with personal and emotional problems, even if it does not concern him, claiming that a Hero should meddle in other people's lives, though it could nonetheless lead him to be unduly meddlesome, annoying a few people he tried to help, particularly Katsuki. Izuku appears to have a more brash and abrasive side to him. This typically shows up when he finds himself in combat. This side of him makes him act more like Katsuki, being rather loud and unwavering, and also with a strong drive towards victory. He claims that this is because he sees Katsuki as the embodiment of what someone who strives for victory should be. He has also admitted that he doesn't like this side of him very much and tends to keep it in check. History (Short version) Yato was part of an experiment held by a evil villan group. The group have been working in the shadows for some time with a secret weaphon to destroy the symbol of peace, All might. This secret weaphone was Yato, he have been modifyed to with a quirk identical to all mights quirk. Yato had been grown in a lab and the information had been planted in his brain, he know as much as a normal 14 year old. Yato was the only experiment that was succesful, the other clones in the tanks didn't make it. When the lab got take by heroes, they let Yato be and personal watched when he grew because they didn't want to kill him. They moved his growing tube to a safe location to be ready when he was done growing. Yato knew everything a norml 14 year old knew and he had a powerful quirk, two months after he got accepted at UA Highschool on an recomendation. Today he have normal friends and his best friends even know about his orgins. Abilities Category:Characters